


Bewitched, Bothered, And Bewildered

by kattorina



Series: Mystic Messenger College AU [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harassment, MC is reader, POV Third Person, Pianist Reader, Protectiveness, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert, Romance, SKY University, Sexual Harassment, Sweet, Violence, reader is Jaehee's cousin, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattorina/pseuds/kattorina
Summary: What if Zen attended college?
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800055
Kudos: 9





	Bewitched, Bothered, And Bewildered

**Author's Note:**

> MC is a pianist and aiming to be a singer. Cousin's with Jaehee who owns and manages it with V their Coffee Shop at morning and a Jazz Bar at night. The shop is near Sky University where Zen and MC is taking their College Courses so Zen's fans also follows him and knows him there. MC knows Zen as Ryu Hyun.

It’s another hell of a school year again and it’s her first day as a sophomore. MC was woken up by her mother’s call for breakfast and by her dog licking her face. ' _ahh… what a great way to wake up to..._ ’ MC thought to herself. “Good morning buddy~” said MC as he patted her dog and walk to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready to school. She received a text from her cousin, Jaehee, saying if she would be coming to her coffee shop to get her morning coffee so she could prepare it beforehand. She replied with “yeah, I’m coming in thirty.”

As she finished her morning routine she heard her mother called.

“MC! Come down and have your breakfast. I prepared your favorite since it’s your first day~!” her mom cheerily said.

“Coming!” MC replied as she starts to prepare her things and herself for school and come down to have breakfast prepared by her mom. “Are you going to your cousin’s shop this morning, hun?” her mom asked.

She nodded “yeah, I’m gonna get my coffee and help her in the shop for a while before going to school.”

“Then you should finish your food and get going or you’ll be late!” her mom said as she ate with MC and give her some allowance after.

MC finished her breakfast and went to the door. She grabbed her things and wore her shoes and bid goodbye to her mother. She went to her car that was given as a gift for her passing to her dream college by her father and start the car.

As she drove to Jaehee’s Coffee Shop and into a stoplight, her thoughts drifted to her coming school year and wondered if she would have a chance to talk to Zen, who is her crush ever since she bumped into him in her Freshmen Week last year, but too shy to approach a Social Butterfly and a moving statue as said by his fangirls. ‘ _Would I get a chance to talk and get to know him this school year?_ ’

MC’s thoughts were disrupted by the honks of the cars behind her. She starts to drive again and came to her destination. MC saw her cousin attending to her customers as she walks in to her shop.

“Good morning Jaehee~” greeted MC “Oh, Good morning too MC, your coffee is on the counter beside the fridge” Jaehee greeted as she makes another order for a customer.

“Do you need any help Jaehee? I’m not due in another hour so maybe I can help for a while” MC took her coffee and sip from it while looking for an apron.

“Are you sure? You might smell coffee beans when you go to school” Jaehee said as she finished another order and called for the customer to claim their drink. 

“It’s fine, couz, I’ll be glad to help anytime since you never let me pay for my morning coffees” MC said as she chuckled while tying her the apron she found.

“Alright” Jaehee said and continued “Then can you attend to the cashier and take orders as I make their orders? There are so many customers since it’s the first day of school...” MC replied with “okay then~” and went to the counter to take orders.

While taking orders, MC didn’t notice that Zen walked in and lined up to order and when it’s his turn to order, she were met with his ruby eyes and got stunned for a minute and went back to reality as MC hear him spoke. “uhm… can I order Iced Coffee Chocolate?” Zen ordered as he stared back to MC “uh... s-sure” MC stuttered.

She typed his order then gave him his number and would be called if his order is ready. MC gave his order to Jaehee and proceeds to take the order of the next customer.

MC kept on looking to Zen’s direction, who’s on the phone, as she take orders from the customers. When there is no more people lining up to order, MC went to the back to help Jaehee on making orders. “So...” Jaehee started “hm?” MC hummed as she make orders.

“Do you like Zen- I mean Hyun? You know the one with silvery hair and ruby eyes that you kept on looking while at the front taking orders?” Jaehee asked calmly “How’d you know him? And what do you mean Zen?” MC asked as slight shock is shown on her face but was replaced by curiosity.

"Well you know that V manages this shop as a jazz bar at night, right?” Jaehee said as she called out to a customer for their order. Jaehee and V are friends and manages the shop together, Coffee Shop in the morning and Jazz Bar at night as MC recalled “Yeah, and?” MC asked while making the order of Zen “Hyun work in the bar that V manages as a singer and his stage name is Zen and known as Zen the night and also a rising star at V’s bar so yeah I kind of know him” Jaehee explained and went to clean some equipment while still talking to MC.

MC's eyes landed back at Zen but was surprised when he is already looking at her but she recovered quickly and gestured him to claim with his drink. Zen went back to his phone for a second and went to the counter to claim his order. “Here’s your order sir” MC said as she give him his order and watch his back retreated out the shop, probably to go to their university.

“So..?” Jaehee started again as MC’s mind wandered to Zen performing at V’s bar and imagining “hm..so what?” MC mindlessly asked to which Jaehee replied “Do you like him or not? Cause you know maybe I can pair you up with him at V’s bar to perform since you’re a pianist and can sing?”

MC's head whipped like her neck was snapped at Jaehee’s direction and realized her offer. She practically ran and slide to her and took her hands. 

“Really?! You can do that?” you can see happiness in her eyes as she look at Jaehee’s face searching if she is just joking or not.

“Of course, I heard from V that Zen is looking for a partner to perform with” Jaehee stated as she tried to calm MC and put down her hands “I’ll accept it!” MC almost screamed at Jaehee’s faced but she retracts herself before Jaehee regrets and withdraws her offer.

“Okay, then I’ll tell V later when he comes” Jaehee said and chuckled to his dear cousin and told her to go to school or else she will be late.

“Thank you Jaehee! You don’t know how happy I am! Then see you later after school!” MC said as she took off her apron and take a French toast and bite into it and run to the door before Jaehee could scold her.

MC giddily, and slightly hopping, walk into her school and went to her first subject as her mind wandered to dreamland with thoughts full of Zen.

* * *

~After School~

MC received a text from Jaehee saying that V agreed to her working with Zen and she could start tonight at 9. She went home and greeted her mom and told her about the job that Jaehee offered her to which she agreed with the condition of her getting home before midnight and went to her room to change her usual plain-tee, jeans, cardigan, sneakers and glasses into contacts, black backless spaghetti strap dress that comes up to her mid-thigh, black stilettos, choker, white coat hanging off her shoulders, purse and her hair tied into a messy bun.

She bid her mother a goodnight and went to her car and drove to the shop where she can see Jaehee and V arranging the shop to turn into a Jazz Bar. Jaehee saw her locking her car and invites her in when they met eyes.

“Hey Jaehee, Hey V” greeted MC as she entered the place and put her coat behind the counter

"Oh, Hi MC” V greeted back “You look different and stunning tonight, hm?” continued V

“I have to be different tonight so you know, no one will recognize me at school since I know some of them come here because of Zen” MC said as she release a nervous laugh “I guess you’re nervous huh?” V chuckled as he answered.

“Nope she’s excited since she will be partnered up with Zen” Jaehee butted in and blood rushes in MC's face instantly at her statement. “Jaehee!” MC whined as Jaehee chuckled and gave you a teasing smile and got her belongings.

"I’m gonna head home now. V take care of MC for me, will you?” Jaehee said as she waltz out the door.

“Of course I will, Jaehee. Have a Good night!” V replied “Bye-bye Jaehee!~” MC said as she watch her back disappear through the crowd.

“So I guess that you like Hyun, hm?” V suddenly asked when Jaehee disappeared from their sight.

“Did Jaehee told you that?” MC asked as she tried to help V change the signs “maybe” V teased “Is it really that obvious that I’m interested in him?” MC asked “I don’t know, I haven’t seen how you react around him but I guess a littlr based on what Jaehee said to about you” V said and smiled at MC teasingly. MC was about to reply but the door burst open with Zen looking like he was chased by a dog.

“Good evening Zen how was your day?” V greeted as he offered him water.

“Fine but I got caught into something so sorry if I’m late” Zen chugged the water in one go before continuing “the girls kept on following me leaving me no choice but to run and hide from them until I reach your shop haha” Zen said as he pant a little and rest at the stool near the counter. His eyes wandered until they landed on MC who was stunned by his presence near her.

“Oh, hey there~” Zen greeted as he faced her “Oh, Zen do you remember what I said earlier that I found you a partner?” V reminded Zen.

“Is she going to be my partner?” Zen asked as he looked at V “Yeah, she’s Jaehee’s cousin, a pianist she can also sing. You should get to know each other as I prepare the bar” V said as he winked at you and went to the back to get and arrange alcohols.

“So what’s your stage name, lovely?” Zen asked as he face MC “m-my stage name? Not my name?” MC asked as she told to herself to act natural but failed by stuttering.

“yeah, unless you want people to stalk you 24/7” Zen jokingly said and laughed huskily which made MC’s knees weak. “Then I choose Cindy” MC answered with a blush on her face.

“Ooh, like Cinderella” Zen said and continued “It fits you and your beauty” Zen said with a smirk and wink which made your blush even harder.

V called them and told MC the rules in performing which are firstly, never give personal information about them to the customers especially their name. Secondly, accept song requests. And lastly is to enjoy the night. V led MC to the dressing room with Zen tailing after them and texting on his phone.

“Be ready in 30, we will start with 2 songs and it’s your choice” V said before leaving the room and opening the shop and letting customers fill in.

“So do you want to be the opening song or you come second?” Zen asked as he changes into his outfit. “I’m gonna go for the second song” MC replied while fixing her dress and her hair.

“Since you’ll be up on stage first which means I will be playing, what song would you like to perform?” Zen’s head snapped to look at her, surprised by her sudden change of attitude but recovered quickly and said “Oh right” and think for a song as he watch her retouching her lipstick.

"How about “Dream a little dream of me” by Nat King Cole Trio?” Zen said as he comes behind her to help her arrange her dress behind when he saw her struggling with it which startled MC and mumbled “thanks”.

“You got a good taste hm? I’m fine with that” MC said as she faced him and found his collar crooked to which she reached for it to arrange without thinking. It that made Zen jump a little and her blush at the sudden interaction.

“And yours?” Zen asked as they part and on standby waiting for V to tell them to come out to the stage. “Can you do “Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea” of Ella Fritzgerald?” It shocked Zen since he didn’t expect her to sing songs like that.

“Oh, yeah, sure I can do that” Zen answered with a smile and suddenly there was a knock and V peeked in and told them to go on stage already and went back to the counter.

Zen and MC walk together to the stage. “Nervous?” Zen asked “A bit since you will be singing first” MC said and fidgeted, Zen noticed this so he took her hands and held them. That made MC look at him confused and blushed but enjoyed it.

As they went on the stage, MC went to sit on the grand piano and recognized some students from their university whispering to each other, probably talking about her or Zen. 

“A pleasant evening to you all ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce my companion, Cindy, and from now on she will be my partner and we also hope for your support and have fun in our performance” Zen introduces MC to which she wave to the audience “I am Zen once again and we hope you a pleasant evening” then Zen gestured MC to start and play their first choice of song.

They performed the first song flawlessly which surprised Zen that MC could really played like that and when it’s her turn to perform, Zen mouthed her good luck and patted on the shoulder.

“Good evening everyone I’m Cindy and I hope you will like the song I would perform tonight so yeah...” MC looked back at Zen and nodded him to start and with that they played.

The moment MC sang, Zen almost stopped on playing but continued. He stunned by her voice which sounded like a siren that entranced him and also motivated him to play his best. The audience applauded for their outstanding performance after and told them they will be back in tomorrow night again as another duo or soloist will play after them.

They went back to the dressing room and got their belonging before going to the counter where V is and chat with him.

“I heard from Jaehee that you can sing but I didn’t expect that you can sing like that” V started “you’re good-no, you’re excellent, MC” V complimented her “Thanks” MC replied while blushing “I know right, V?! It’s like a siren entranced me and trapped me to devour me whole!” Zen exclaimed and grinned at you.

“I hope this isn’t a onetime thing, MC” V said “and it looks like Zen likes you and would hope for you to continue on with him on performing” V gave you a knowing smile.

“It isn’t, right MC?” Zen asked as he looked at you with hopeful eyes and you chuckled to his reaction “Of course not, I’d like to partner up with you as long as I can” MC replied to Zen with a grin and ruffled his hair which made him blush.

“I’d leave you two, hope you enjoy your drinks” V stated as he saw a customer come up and take his preferred drink.

"So Cindy...” Zen started and MC answered with a “yes?”

“Which University do you go to?” Zen asked and sip from his drink.

“Oh, I go to the same University as you, Sky University and also same year as you” MC replied and glanced at her drink and played with it “Why?” she asked back as she saw shock on his face “How come I never know you? When you’re this stunning so I thought you would be as popular as me.” Zen replied and copied your action but while looking at you and the stage where another duo started on performing.

“hm.. I guess you can say I am like a real life Cinderella” MC said as she chuckled and was joined by Zen.

“So may I know your real name?” Zen asked. MC and Zen stared at each other for a minute and MC thinking whether she would tell him her real name or not.

“Nope” MC said bluntly as she brought back her stare at her to her glass which is almost finished. “Why though?" Zen asked with shock evident on his voice. “Then you would search for me at school and bother me."

Zen was surprised at her answer but recovered himself and drink his cocktail. He was about to ask another question but was interrupted by V telling her to go home since it is almost midnight. MC bid goodbye and search for her keys to start the car and went back home.

Zen’s curiosity peeked at its highest but was interrupted when V spoke “You should also go home Zen, you got school tomorrow”

Zen fixed his belongings and asked V “Can you tell me her name?”

“Cindy” V replied “No, her real name”

“Nope” V said with no hesitation.

Zen persistent as ever but V did not pay attention to him so he just bid him goodbye and went home with his head full of curiosity of MC. He decided that he will search for her tomorrow at school and go to Jaehee’s Coffee Shop to ask her about his cousin. And as MC went home, her mother was already sleeping. She silently walked back to her room and does her routines before going to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and MC doesn’t have any class for that day so she texted Jaehee that she would visit at noon and help her and also told her not to reveal anything when Zen comes to her shop to ask anything about her. Jaehee replied with her telling MC to just rest and promised her not to reveal anything but MC insisted on helping her so she just lets her.

On Zen’s side, he woke up and get ready for the day and went straight to Jaehee’s Shop and asked her about her cousin but did not give him any information since Jaehee promised MC to not reveal anything about her. Zen walked out of the shop defeated but also determined to know about ”Cindy” and get to know her off-stage.

With that, they met a couple of times at Jaehee’s shop when MC is helping her manage the shop but Zen didn’t recognize her at all. And MC not even one told Zen anything about her personal. But Zen is persistent and asked her about her major and block or just for a clue. MC gives up on how persistent Zen is so she gave him her major and block which is the same as Zen.

Ever since that clue is given, Zen kept on looking on every person searching for MC but to no avail. MC hides away from Zen’s sight so he wouldn’t recognize her since she doesn’t want to ruin his reputation and also to put both of them away from danger from his aggressive-fangirls-feeling-girlfriends.

* * *

For the past two years, Zen and MC became the star of V’s Bar after they performed multiple times. They are known in that area especially Zen since some of them found out his true identity where companies tried to recruit him but they can’t get any information about MC since she hides herself and her true self from the others. In the amount of time they are together, Zen slowly falls in love with MC but did not know it yet except V who noticed his actions and how tense he is every time MC is around. However, Zen and MC decided to perform a solo and bet on whoever has the audience applause louder will treat them a drink whatever they want.

When the night comes, MC goes first wearing her backless silver sparkly dress and sliver stilettos that would make any man stunned and appreciate her beauty and that also applies to Zen who looks like he is caught by a siren like the first time.

MC walked to the stage and would be singing “Too Good to Be True” of Julie London. As she started to sing, the whole bar became silent and all eyes and ears are focused on her. Zen watched her full performance and fall for her even harder. Zen thought that he should test her and try to find if the feelings are mutual.

When the MC finishes her song, she thanked the audience as they applauded loudly and praised her for her performance. She went back to the back and gave Zen a smug smirk that looks like she won but little did she know, Zen planned to seduce the audience and also to make her jealous.

Zen went to stage aandfully prepared for his performance. He planned to play “You are Too Beautiful” of John Coltrane and hope that this song would reach MC and his feelings for her. Zen locked eyes with MC for a second before he started.

As he sang, he walked down the stage and went to his fans and trotted while winking, touching, and kissing some hands of his fangirls which made them almost faint. As he finishes his song, the audience applauded louder than MC’s so it means it’s his win.

MC notices after what he was trying to do and tries to do the same. When his attention is landed her, she randomly grabs a man which she didn’t notice that it is one of the school’s Senior and Bully and tried to flirt with him. The man flirted back but he instantly recognized her as he always saw her hiding from Zen in the University and learned her name from of his lackeys.

“Oh, hey MC, didn’t expect that you’re the infamous Cindy in this area. Do you do private performance also?” The senior suddenly said. This made MC instantly freeze when she realized one of her schoolmate recognized her. The bully took this opportunity to drag her outside to which Zen didn’t see as his attention was on the directors who is trying to recruit him.

“W-wait, what are you doing?!” MC shouted as she was dragged at the parking lot behind the bar. “You know what I want” the senior said with a devil smirk and threw MC to one of his lackeys who are smoking their cigarettes.

“Boss, who’s this?” one of his lackeys asked and also the one who catches MC. “You know MC? The one with the ugly glasses and tacky clothes and the one who keeps hiding away within Zen’s sight?” the boss said “Wait, are you serious it’s her? She looks different” the person on the left of the boss said “Yep, dead serious, look at her closely you’ll realize and see” as the boss said all of them look closely and their eyes widened when they saw that it really is MC and whistled because of it.

“So what you gonna with her, boss” the person who holds MC said “of course you know what I’m gonna do since I brought her here” the boss said as he stepped closer to MC and jerk her face to meet his and was about to kiss her when someone suddenly someone shouted.

“HEY!!”

All look to the direction of the person who shouted and saw Zen. MC saw hope and tried to wriggled out of the person’s arms and tried to run to Zen but the boss easily grabs MC’s hair and yanked her back to his arms as MC yelped. The look of horror is shown on her face.

“Zen! Help m-!” MC shouted but was interrupted when a hand muffled her “Oh hi there Zen, since you’re here…” the boss said as he guided one of his hands down MC’s body and stopped and squeeze her breast which made MC squeal and tears ran down her face ruining her makeup and the hand rested just below her breast.

“Would you like joining our little party here? And play with our toy?” the boss said and licked MC’s earlobe and his lackeys chuckled at this.

“Let go of her or else!” Zen growled as he walk to them “or else what?” the boss said as his lackeys move to shield him and made Zen stopped and glared at them.

“Didn’t you want to know what her real name is since you’re both schoolmates and also same major and block? What a coincidence! Haha!” the boss said as he laughed and mocked Zen.

“Let go of her or else I’ll beat you to death!” Zen threatened them and was about to surge forward but was stopped when his lackeys pulled out their daggers and pointed it on him.

“I’ll let go of her in one condition” the boss said and it made Zen stepped back but still aware of them and prepared to attack. “What condition?” Zen said “If you let us beat you up and ruin your face so you will not steal our girls anymore, then I will let Cindy go or should I say MC?” the boss said as he laughed hysterically. Zen agreed to it without hesitation.

“I’ll do as you say but let go of her first” Zen said but confused when her real name was said but chose to keep it to himself his questions and just ask MC later.

With that said, they threw MC at Zen to which he catches easily and hugged her “Are you alright?” Zen asked worriedly as he face her and kissed her forehead as MC nodded still speechless of what happened but regained strength when Zen hugged her “Go get help from V, I’ll take it from here” Zen whispered so not to hear and let MC go inside.

When MC is gone, they surrounded Zen and prepared themselves especially Zen since he would be the one who would suffer more. They started with kicking Zen’s back knees which made him kneel to them, then kicked his stomach, and his face continuously.

“Now you know how it feels beneath huh? Pretty little boy” the boss huffed as he kick his face. This continued until they saw someone running to them telling them to stop whatever they are doing and saw MC and V with police. “Shit” was all they can say and ran to escape as the police ran after them.

MC ran besides Zen crying and apologizing for all of this happened because of her. Zen dragged his hand and cradles MC cheeks as MC held and leaned into his hand. “D-Don’t worry about me, at least you s-safe” Zen said as he coughed out blood and fell unconscious. V called an ambulance then tried to calm MC.

* * *

Zen was brought to hospital with a few fractures and also concussion. The doctor told them that he might wake up the day after tomorrow and should be confined for further observation. V lets them take a break on performing until they recover, they can go to work whenever they are ready.

For the past two days, Zen’s, who is still unconscious, friends visits him and take care of him but tries to persuade MC, who haven’t gone home since Zen was admitted, to go home first and take a rest. MC decides to go home for the first time after 2 days and make herself fresh and get some rest. She plans on coming tomorrow first thing in the morning and set her alarm before going to sleep.

* * *

Morning arrives and MC is on her way to Zen. When she’s in front of Zen’s room, she walks in and saw Zen’s who is still unconscious and set her things at the table beside the bed and sat at the chair near Zen’s bed. She took Zen’s hand as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

“P-please wake up Zen…” MC’s voice cracked as she started “I’m sorry for hiding my true identity… I’m just scared that I would ruin your reputation and put us in danger, I’ve like you ever since we bumped into each in our Freshmen Week years ago even though you don’t remember…” MC continued “If only I was honest with you from the start, this wouldn’t have happened…“ MC cried but she suddenly felt Zen gripped her hand. Her eyes springs open and saw Zen staring back at her.

“Good morning, lovely” Zen greeted with as limp smile, this made MC cried harder and hugged Zen “s-since when were you a-awake?” MC sobbed as she talked to Zen.

“hm... Since last night?” Zen rubbed MC’s back “So why don’t you tell me all about yourself now since I also like you and hoping to date you?” Zen continued with a blush and smile “Y-you like me t-too?” MC stuttered; surprised that Zen likes a girl like her.

"Nope” Zen said which made MC’s heart sank. She lifted her head and said “w-what?”

“I love you” Zen said as he stared at MC with love evident on his eyes. MC tears up at this and hugged Zen again.

“So will you tell me more about yourself? I would like to know more about the person I love” Zen said and with that MC fixed herself and told him more about herself.

After Zen was discharged, the news was spread to the school that Zen was beaten up by a senior and that MC was Cindy and they were a thing. Now that everybody knew that Cindy was MC, people admired her instead of hate her. The seniors that beat Zen up were expelled and were caught on doing drugs. MC also become known at their University and was recruited by some company production and made her and Zen a duo and also a soloist.

“Since you’re my girl now, I guess I have to protect you even more” Zen said affectionately and kissed you passionately. You both laughed after as both of you hugged.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for reading! Hope you all like it!


End file.
